lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Adelheid Onemsson
Adelheid Onemsson is the daughter of Torunn, and Hallstein making her a commoner from southern Hannover. Adelheid would be born the child of the poor commoners Torunn and Hallstein and grew up within the city of Pfalz where during her childhood she was close with her siblings, and her mother. A bout of sickness hit the city of Pfalz and left Adelheid and her mother confined to their beds and when her mother died the rest of the family did their best to keep Adelheid alive but after wandering off in the night and being found near dead on the street several days later it was Adelheid that disappeared and her siblings believed she had run off not wanting to burden her family. Adelheid would be thought killed by her family during the sickness that took her mother, but in truth she was kidnapped by a hedge knight who had become involved in the pedophile ring being operated out of the Cathedral of Pfalz but after spending several days with her and watching his son with her he became unable to sell her to the Cathedral of Pfalz and instead took her in as his daughter. Growing up she and her new family moved north and settled down in a farmstead as her adopted father became sick leaving the children to run the estate which they the best they could, but all this would change with the start of the magi abilities of Adelheid. At thirteen years old Adelheid begin to have an increasing amount of Magi control and power which corresponded with a relationship she gained with an eagle and she begin to be able to create things with just her mind, and she used this power to rebuild the crumbling estate and build a good life for her and her brother Starolf Onemsson. Characteristics Personality History Early History Adelheid would be born the child of the poor commoners Torunn and Hallstein and grew up within the city of Pfalz where during her childhood she was close with her siblings, and her mother. Sickness A bout of sickness hit the city of Pfalz and left Adelheid and her mother confined to their beds and when her mother died the rest of the family did their best to keep Adelheid alive but after wandering off in the night and being found near dead on the street several days later it was Adelheid that disappeared and her siblings believed she had run off not wanting to burden her family. Adelheid would be thought killed by her family during the sickness that took her mother, but in truth she was kidnapped by a hedge knight who had become involved in the pedophile ring being operated out of the Cathedral of Pfalz but after spending several days with her and watching his son with her he became unable to sell her to the Cathedral of Pfalz and instead took her in as his daughter. New Family Growing up she and her new family moved north and settled down in a farmstead as her adopted father became sick leaving the children to run the estate which they the best they could, but all this would change with the start of the magi abilities of Adelheid. Creation At thirteen years old Adelheid begin to have an increasing amount of Magi control and power which corresponded with a relationship she gained with an eagle and she begin to be able to create things with just her mind, and she used this power to rebuild the crumbling estate and build a good life for her and her brother Starolf Onemsson. 'Family Members' Sigismund Asgrimsson Cover Front.jpg|Sigismund Asgrimsson - Brother|link=Sigismund Asgrimsson 'Relationships' Visimar Boggison.jpg|Visimar Boggison - Friend|link=Visimar Boggison Category:House Asgrimsson Category:House Onemsson Category:People Category:People of Lorraine Category:People of Hannover Category:Commoner Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Creation School of Magi